


I won't go down with this ship.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal, Angst, Boat, Bottom Felix, Crying, Cuddles, Felix Being a Dick, Fluff, Light Bondage, Locus - Freeform, M/M, Mercenaries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ship, Sinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: The mission was silly, that's for sure...Locus and Felix got a job to kill someone on a ship, but the job didn't go fully as planned...The ship crashed in what Felix called "very fucking titanic" way.





	I won't go down with this ship.

  
  
They got on board the ship like any other passenger, through the door. Their weapons were stripped down to handguns and knives, Locus is upset but Felix's thrilled.  
  
They shared rooms of course, two decks above their target. They had 5 days on the cruise ship, so far the target had shown himself during dinner and late nights wandering the lobby and lower decks.  
  
Locus was in the lobby, _not_ socializing.  
Felix was on the lower decks scouting around.  
The ship crashed and started taking inn water, not as fast as you'd think but nevertheless a dangerous time to be on a boat.  
  
Locus called Felix over the com, nothing.  
He calls again, its not static just... _silence_.  
  
He made his way down where Felix were to be, he called out his name down the corridor; he heard distant yelps and...moans?  
  
"Felix?" Locus made his way through the watered hallway, the door to the target is locked, of course.  
He puts his ear to the door, the moans and gasps clearly came from this room.  
  
He didn't have time to sneak about any longer... He shot off the handle and went in, "What the--?" Locus stopped, watching the scene.  
  
Felix was getting fucked in the ass; hands tied up in a tie against the pipes and stripped naked _**by** the guy they're **supposed** to kill._  
  
The target thrusts into Felix's rim gently, probably afraid to hurt him; however the target is blindfolded.  
Felix looks up gasping for air " _hey_ _babe_ " he smirks "got kinda--" Felix arch up his back in a pleasure "-- _tied_ up"  
  
" _Felix_ , you had **one** job." Locus rub his temple, the guy finally looks around "who's there?" He slowly pulls out, "nobody _sweetpea~_ " Felix purrs out, Locus make a disgusted face.  
Unsure of his surroundings the target still continues to thrust, the moment Felix seems to be close to an orgasm Locus shoots one bullet and Felix gasps as his anal is left abruptly.  
  
Felix looks behind him at the body, then at Locus. "You _utter_ \--"  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but the ship is sinking." He wiped his cheek from blood splatter. "And _you_ were taking too long." He smirked.  
Felix stared him down, at least he tried..being tied up and left is such a... _delicate_ state wasn't very intimidating to be honest.

  
Locus observed the scene in front of him; Felix's hair stuck to his forehead, his muscles tightened, the _dick_ dripping with pre-cum. Felix gasped for air, his hole brused and abused.  
  
Felix rattled his wrists to get Locus out of his daydreaming " _hello?_ **Earth** to **_Locus_**? Get me out of here!"  
Locus snaps out of it and cuts Felix loose, luckily Felix's clothes were on top of a wardrobe, Locus decited not to ask, and were assembled easily.  
  
" **Uh**... so now _what_ " Felix swallowed.  
Locus looked at him, he was pale and shivering "what's wrong."  
" _What?_ " Felix squeaked out " ** _nothing!_ ** Nothing is wrong I just --"  
" **Felix**."  
They looked at eachother, trying to intimidate eventually Felix gave in.  
"OksoIcantswimok" he mumbled, but Locus got him instantly.  
  
"You're _joking_." He deadpanned.  
Felix splashed some water and looked up, like a puppy with tail between his legs.  
"...You're **not** joking... _shit_..." Locus walked a bit, dragging his palm over his mouth and sighed.  
He looked at Felix, who was red as a tomato, then at the water " **fuck**."

* * *

  
They make their way through the halls that were already covered in water.  
Felix gasped and tried to look cool but he knew he would die.  
The first trial was when an officer recognised them and locked the gate, Locus planted the gun at the officer's temple but it only caused him to smirk and throw the key far away and refused to get it _"skum like you deserve to drown"_ he smiled. Locus didn't hesitate and popped him.  
  
" _Shit_. **Fuck**. _fuck **fuck** fuck_ **FUCK**!!" Felix yelled in panic pushing his finger tips into his scalp.  
" _ **Relax**_." Locus sighed as he gave the gate a firm shake.  
Felix was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself "god I don't wanna _drown_ , didn't think I'd go out this way... _fuck_ "  
  
The water level rose and the keys floated their way, Locus grabbed Felix by the shirt and lifted him into the gate.  
Felix stopped and reached for them "push me further in!"  
His face got clamped into the steel but eventually got them.  
" ** _DuRu du DRUUU!!_** " He held them high in a _Link_ way before handing them to Locus.  
  
The water was well over the key hole and Locus had issues getting it to fit, "Felix you need to go down and do it."  
Felix looked down "i-i c- _can't_!"  
Locus held his shoulder firmly " **you** **can**."  
Felix sighed and held his breath and went under, Locus firmly held him under as well.  
  
The water stung his eyes but he got the gate open, Locus pulled him up and dragged him along as they got to drier parts of the ship.

* * *

  
  
Felix slipped and knocked his head on a table, ~~very ironic~~ , his head gushed some blood but Locus determined it wasn't fatal or dangerous.  
"You're so reckless with your movements" Locus makes sure the cut is cleansed and bandaged.  
  
" _Not_ **everyone** can be a big building as you" Felix bit back.  
  
The crew were putting people in lifeboats and lifevests, they separated to get a good look at the situation, Felix managed to keep calm.  
"Alright so we should put on lifevests then--" Locus put on his own and gave another to Felix "-- Felix?"  
The oranged haired man held onto it tightly, knuckles going _white_.  
  
Locus gently took it out of his hands and pulled if over and secured it. "Thanks" Felix swallowed.  
  
"...once the ship have gotten pretty down we should get into a boat"  
"Why can't we just get into one _now_?!?"  
Locus sighed "because only women and children"  
Felix looked around, he was right.  
"We, _uh_... could always--" Felix started, "I'm **not** dressing up as a _woman_." Locus said sternly.  
Felix shrugged, pretending that wasn't what he suggested.  
  
"Alright, _come_ _on_ " Locus started to walk but stopped as he saw Felix not moving, " _Felix_." Nothing.  
He walked back, standing close into Felix.  
Locus let his palm cup Felix's face gently, he felt Felix's pulse vibrate rapidly. He looked down and witnessed small _tears_ , Locus held him close "Its going to be _alright_ , we're gonna _make it_."  
He felt Felix nod against his chest, he intertwined their fingers and walked.

  
  
They got to the edge of the ship, people around them were crying and yelling, boats floated out and more jumped in the sea.  
Locus made sure he had all his ammo and IDs, Felix's too ~~; since he can't be trusted to remember them~~.  
Locus spotted a boat that had only three passengers, one of the early boats that's for sure.  
  
"Are you _ready_?" Locus firmly grabbed Felix's shoulders, shaking a tad bit.  
"I'm ok, I'm ready its cool let's go" Felix mumbled. " **wait!** " Felix suddenly said, running off into the dining hall.  
"F-Felix?" Locus stopped, he waited and observed the people around him.  
"Ok **now** I'm _ready_." Felix returned with a bottle of whiskey.

  
Locus stared at him, "you _can't_ drink that."  
" **The hell I can**!" Felix took one long sip, his face lit up before making disgusting noises " **oh _god_ -**\- _ugh_! What **is** _this_?!?" Felix pushed the bottle on Locus, "Its homemade-" Locus sniffed it "- and it says cap'n drink, but I don't think he'll mind." He said before taking a sip of it himself.  
" **God**... that's _disgusting_." He threw the bottle out to sea, grabbed Felix's belt and jumped down.

* * *

  
Felix was stunned as the ice cold water hit them, he couldn't move.  
He tried to swim up but he fell further down, eventually the lifevest floated him up.  
" **Aaah!! God! _No fuck_!!** " Felix yelled, he scouted around him, no Locus to be seen.  
" _Whaa-- Locus?_ **LOCUS!!** " Felix splashed his arms but to no avail.  
Bodies floated around him, the lights on the boat were dimming, distant screams echoing in the sea.  
  
Felix felt his face burn up between sobs and trying to breathe, he didn't know what to do; he was too panicked.  
" _Felix_!" He heard a while later, his lips were glossed over frozen, he couldn't move his arms. " _ **Felix! Answer me!**_ " Again he opened his eyes, he saw light but couldn't move, his eyes closing again.  
  
Locus pulled him out and put him into the boat, he stripped Felix out from the vest and wrapped him inside a blanket _ ~~, that was covered in blood.~~_  
  
He rowed them out a bit, away from the people trying to board.  
" _Felix_..." his voice was firm, the warmth touched Felix's lips, Felix swallowed, his eyes opened briefly " _L-Locs_?" He whispered out.

  
Cold but _soft_ lips met his, Locus held him close to warm them both up. Felix opened his eyes and saw the ship and people sink, a small giggle escaped him; Locus looked down _concerned_.  
**"We all float down here"** Felix said in a gasped voice, Locus smirked. " _Idiot_."  
  
A few hours went by, their bodies were still ice cold and the rescue ship picked them and the other boats up.  
In a few days they returned back to their apartment.

* * *

  
Felix haven't talked or moved much since they got back, which for Felix is _unusual_.  
Locus gave him his space to regain himself, but it had been days since he heard from him.  
Locus walked up to Felix's door and knocked "Felix?" The door was locked, he put his ear to the door and waited for a voice... He heard ruffling.  
  
" _Felix_ , open the door." Locus tried again, still nothing.  
He didn't like this, against better judgements he picked up the lock and was met by a foul smell and Felix, curled into a ball in the middle of the mattress.  
  
"Felix..." He turned on the light and it became clear what the smell was.  
Around Felix was stains, yellow stains.  
His covers and pillow was at the floor, not stained, Felix himself was just in a boxer and shirt.  
  
" _God_ , are you **alright**?" He didn't want to touch him like this, but gently nudged him.  
" _Please speak_ "  
Felix looked up at Locus " **leave me be** " he sighed.  
  
" **Not** _a_ _chance_." He said before lifting Felix up bridal style, Felix yelped in protest but to no avail.  
  
"You _need_ a **bath**."  
"No, _I don't_. Let me **down**."  
" _Felix_ , you've been **sleeping** in _pee_ for days, you can't argue with that."  
Felix bit his tongue.  
  
Locus lifted Felix's shirt off, he was met with faint scars and a few fresh ones, he sighed.  
He filled up the water half full and gestured Felix to undress.  
"I don't want to" Felix whispered.  
"Well you can't get clean in the boxer"  
"No, I _meant_..." He looked at the tub "I don't want to."  
  
Locus then understood, he undressed himself and pulled off Felix's boxer.  
" _I'm_ here with _you_ " Locus smiled gently, he led Felix into the tub with him. He turned on the shower and it soaked their hair; Locus used a sponge to wash off the dirty areas, soaped him in; and rinsed.  
Felix let him, he couldn't protest anymore, he didn't have the strength.

  
  
After they were done Locus wiped himself dry then Felix. He dried Felix's hair and heard faint sobs, his eyes widened.  
_"Felix..."_  
Felix's nose and eyes were red, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
**"I--** " He tried but got cut off by his own sobs.  
Locus held him close to his chest, now realizing they were both naked.  
" _Shhh_ , its ok. Tell me what's wrong" Locus' gentle voice was soothing.  
They put on some fresh clothes and sat together down in the sofa, Felix between Locus' legs.  
  
"You're _home_ now, its alright. **We made it.** "  
Felix cried it out and between sobs he gasped and tried to speak.  
Eventually he called down and they cuddled close.  
"Locus?" Felix's faint voice said.  
"Mmmhm?" Locus replied with a gentle peck on his head.  
_"...thank you."_  
Locus smiled and tilted Felix jaw to look at him, he wanted to say so much but he didn't want to start that conversation just yet, so he kissed him.  
Soft and gentle " _You're welcome."_  
  
Fin.


End file.
